


Cuddles by the Fire

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're traveling with The Company because you gave Bofur no other choice. Now you can't sleep and decide to join him on watch.</p><p>Based on this imagine from imaginexhobbit: http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/101122536774/imagine-cuddling-by-the-fire-with-bofur-submitted</p><p>Khuzdul translations credit goes to: http://moria.ovh.org/biblioteka/khuzdul.txt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles by the Fire

            The fire crackled and lit up the night. All around you were sleeping dwarves. Correction, snoring dwarves. How could Bombur snore that loudly and not wake himself up? You tossed and turned, trying to calm your mind and let sleep take over. One snore sounded more like the snarl of a warg and images flashed unwelcome through your mind. Well, sleep wasn’t really an option right now.

            You stood up, your Khagam (father) was on watch. You sat down next to the dark-haired dwarf, hat sticking out, pipe between his lips. His gaze was lost in the fire, his mind elsewhere. You let him be. No use dragging him away from his thoughts. He hadn’t wanted to bring you along, but you hadn’t really given him a choice. Kili was going, and you were older than him. You were excellent with a bow, decent with a sword (better with throwing knives), and an experienced healer. Not only that, but you had made it clear that you would not sit behind in the Blue Mountains waiting for news. Either you went with him, or followed behind them, catching up when it was too late for them to send you back.

            “And why aren’t you asleep?”

            “Your brother snores loud enough to wake a dragon.”

            “Aye, that he does. Doesn’t mean you should be sitting up.”

            “So I should lie there, rocks poking into my back? I’d rather sit up with a handsome, and intelligent, and very hairy dwarf,” you said, smiling as you leaned against his shoulder a bit before straightening up.

            “Good thing I’m around, then,” he laughed softly. “Has something been bothering you?”

            “Other than the snoring? But, that’s not really a big deal, you snore pretty badly at home,” you teased.

            “Y/N.”

            “Nothing has been bothering me. I promise.”

            “I’m your khagam. I know when you’re lying to me.”

            “I’m not lying. Nothing has been bothering me.”

            “Alright. You just seem more quiet than usual. And you did fuss at Kili a bit harshly today. Not saying that he wasn’t wrong for putting that spider on your shoulder, but you did threaten his hair,” his eyes watched you carefully, eyebrows raised and demanding an answer.

            “Ok, I might have overreacted a little bit, but you know how I feel about spiders,” you admitted. You looked down at your feet and twisted your hands together. "I guess the thing with the goblins got to me a little. Maybe. And then there was the close call with the orcs and wargs, which was so much worse,” you mumbled.

            “Oh, my little Khuzd,” he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close (dwarf). “It’s alright now, lass. Nothing bad happened.”

            “I know, but what if the next time something happens we aren’t so lucky?” You let yourself sink into his side, face buried in his shoulder.

            “We don’t need luck. We’ve got skilled fighters, a clever burglar, a wizard, and an excellent healer. Luck isn’t what got us this far, and luck won’t be what gets us the rest of the way to Erebor,” Bofur whispered to you, fingers stroking your hair. He moved his hands to your shoulders and held you at arm’s length. “Now, let me see that smile.”

            You looked at him blankly. You were almost 80; you were too old for this. 

            “Come on,” he tugged on your braided side-burn. “I’m not letting go until you smile.”

            You gave him a small smile. “That’s better,” he hugged you back to him and you stayed that way for a long while. It had been years since you had cuddled with your father by a bonfire. It reminded you of when you were little, sitting on his lap, playing with his mustache or braids. Sometimes you would steal his hat off his head and try to wear it, even though it was much too big for you.

            You felt something land on your head. You cracked open an eye and saw your hatless father smiling down at you. You smiled back and snuggled closer. Cuddling with your father would always make things better.

            “Bofur! Y/N! No sleeping on watch!” Fili teased you.

            “I’m not on watch. I’m using the dwarf on watch as my pillow. Big difference.” You refused to open your eyes.

            “And what’s his excuse?” You could hear the smile in Kili’s voice, even with your eyes closed.

            “You try staying awake when you're holding your daughter, laddie."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, wish I did though! I appreciate every read/kudos/comment I get, so thank you everyone! I accept requests, as long as there is a happy ending and no incest. I'm running out of my own ideas, and I love hearing from you!
> 
> Based on this imagine from imaginexhobbit: http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/101122536774/imagine-cuddling-by-the-fire-with-bofur-submitted
> 
> Can also be found here: http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/103561369268/cuddles-by-the-fire-imagine-cuddling-by-the-fire
> 
> Khuzdul translations credit goes to: http://moria.ovh.org/biblioteka/khuzdul.txt


End file.
